And Justice for Most
by Godot-17
Summary: A small Pokemon short-fic  not exactly one-shot  created for a new years writing competition. Ash and Iris find themselves acquainted with each other, and this leads to an unfornate series of feelings in Cilan, who... slightly more than... respected Ash.


…**And Justice for Most**

**A New Year Negaishipping Short fic**

**Godot-17 () [Humberto Munoz]**

**This short piece of literature was created by me for two reasons. One, to attempt a victory in a New Year's writing competition. Two, to slightly piss my friend Anna, who is a CafeMochaShipper(Supports Ash and Cilan as a couple) against me being a NegaiShipper(Supports Ash and Iris as a couple) ;) She also participated in the competition. In the end, this work placed 3rd. And I sincerely thank the judges who criticized my work constructively and supported my inspiration to pursue my interest in writing a bit more. Anna also did an excellent job. We are good friends and healthy rivals in the matter of shipping!**

**I hope you enjoy my work... obviously you won't if you are a Cilan fan... or as I like to call you people, Cilantrolls ;)**

**Part 1**

…but the subway refused to quiet down.

The light intensified… the noise was unbearable. Suddenly… there was peace for a few seconds...

"AAAGH!"

The short scream could have woken up the whole floor. Only the slumber in the room was disturbed.

"Ash, what's wrong?" exclaimed a girl, named Iris, from the bunk bed on top of the source of the scream, Ash Ketchum.

There was a quick crash of thunder, and rain continued to pour. Nobody could see anything.

The trainers were staying overnight at the Castelia City Pokémon Center. Nobody had seen a storm coming for the night, especially after a very cheerful Christmas just a few days ago.

"…Nothing," replied Ash, "…just a little nightmare I guess."

There was another quick crash of a noise… it wasn't thunder, it was a snore.

"Iris… is Cilan asleep?" asked Ash.

"Goodness, he must be," replied Iris, "Even after your Oscar scream."

"Axew-ax?"

"Pikaaa…"

The trainers' Pokémon had awoken. Pikachu was at the foot of Ash's bed, while Axew was on Iris's bed. There was a lot of confusion in the minds of both of the Pokemon.

"Ash, can we go talk outside for a second?" asked Iris.

"Sure thing," replied Ash.

"Axewe?" quietly and interrogatively cried Axew.

"Please stay here, Axew," whispered Iris to her Pokémon.

"You too Pikachu," said Ash to his Pokémon.

Another quick snore was released by Cilan, still appearing to be asleep.

Ash got up from his bed and turned on the lamp in the center night table. Iris slowly got down from her bed to the floor, not giving a second thought to using the latter at the foot of her bed.

The door to the halls wasn't far, and the floor didn't make much noise, thankfully. Ash and Iris made their way outside the room.

They exited. Iris slowly closed the door behind them. The lighting in the hall was dim, but it still was a bit of trouble for the rudely awakened trainers' eyes.

"Ash," started Iris, "Was it… the subway again?"

"Yes it was," replied Ash, very troubled, "I dunno why I keep having that dream. Ever since that loud noise on the subway… it's been such a trouble."

Iris reached out for Ash's hand. They both held each other with care… with despair.

"I'm trying not bring in superstition here," said Iris, "But I'm really thinking about some chance that… this means something?"

"But there wasn't anything strange besides the loud noise. I just don't get it. I must be going crazy. "

There was a moment of silence.

"…I still can't get over how miserable my loss at the Pokémon League was… Where did I go wrong? I promised Trip that match at the finals. I didn't get anywhere close. And now look at me!"

Ash started to shed a few tears.

"Ash, calm down, you're gonna wake up someone," said Iris, "I know this is tough for you. I know how you feel. You mean so much to me that your pain is my pain…"

Ash tried to gradually get himself together.

"I'm OK now," lied Ash, still in despair, but not showing it.

"It's almost a whole new year, Ash," reassured Iris, and smiled, "Look towards what you'll become, and don't look back. There's so much more to enjoy in life as well. Right now, let's just relax, alright?"

The two embraced closely, feeling their bodies and their warmth… their passion… their intense desire for each other and their wellbeing.

"How about tomorrow we take the liner to Kanto?" asked Iris, "I'll spend the New Year with you, and of course get to know your family."

"What about your family?" asked Ash.

"The last few years I've never spent any time with them," replied Iris, "It's only been me and some relatives and the elders in Jadeswood. They won't mind if I go with you."

Ash smiled.

"Well, that's all great, but there's one more thing," said Ash, "What about Cilan?"

"Actually, that's something I've wanted to ask you as well for a while now," replied Iris, "I want to know when… or if he should know about… us. I mean, is it fair that we've been lying to him for a while now, even if it's only been a matter of weeks?"

"Could be worse," joked Ash, "But I think it's about time he knew. Maybe we should both break it to him tomorrow. Just hope he doesn't get jealous or something."

"Ash, thing is… things have been sort of tense between Cilan and me. Not too much, but he's really starting to just not act like himself."

"Maybe… he'll feel better after New Year's, when he's spent a bit of time with his family," said Ash, "If not, I'll try to talk to him."

"That's good then," replied Iris, "Then it's settled, we'll have that taken care of tomorrow."

"Swell. Time to go back to sleep then."

Ash and Iris stood in front of each other… smiled to each other. They approached each other. Time lost its meaning the closer they got, for when their lips finally touched, Time had no meaning. They kissed, hand in hand, breast upon breast, and heart to heart.

Eventually, Time dominated again, letting their love be visible again to the universe, and they made their way back inside.

"I wish you sweet dreams, Ash," whispered Iris.

**Part 2**

"Oh dear, Ash, Iris, you two have ordered too much!" complained Cilan.

A fresh morning was in the air. This morning was, as usual, accompanied by a hearty breakfast, courtesy of Ash and Iris.

"For your information, Cilan," objected Iris, "This Pokémon center serves about 20 grams less of weight in their pancakes! So if anything, we'll be eating much less than usual!"

"Where the heck did you get _that _number?" asked Cilan.

"I have the gift of Psychofoodnisis! Don't you complain!"

"Besides, Cilan," interrupted Ash, "Maybe you're interfering a bit too much with our diet and lifestyle. In Kanto, my mom had regular orders of pancakes well above the size of these in her restaurant, the people there aren't exactly fat or anything."

"Well, I'm just not used to so much grotesque gluttonous consumption of food!" replied Cilan.

"ORDER UP!" A waitress was headed the way of Ash and Iris.

"HECK YEA!" went the two in unison.

Ash and Iris got a single, extra-large, platter of pancakes to be shared by the two. Cilan was served a petite cup of coffee. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the table to turn into a total mess.

But Cilan started to think a little bit. Ash and Iris felt comfortable sharing their meal with each other… _too _comfortable, compared to the earlier times of their travels.

"So Ash… Iris," started Cilan, "You two sure seem pretty comfortable sharing pancakes with each other."

The two suddenly froze in their eating. They started to show they were slightly nervous. Ash took a quick look to Iris and nodded. Iris nodded back.

"Cilan," began Iris, "There's something we have to tell you about… us. We are sort of… in a relationship, me and Ash. For a while now, really. We're sorry we hadn't told you."

"Oh no, that's OK," replied Cilan, smiling and apparently in agreement with the concept, "I've had that suspected for a while now. I really thought it was imminent for both of you. Congratulations!" Cilan took a quick sip of his coffee.

"Oh, so you don't have much against it?" asked Ash.

"Of course not," replied Cilan, "I'm happy for both of you."

Ash and Iris both smiled, relieved by Cilan's thought on the matter.

"Cilan, we should probably also tell you that we're going to be spending the New Year over at my place, me and Iris," said Ash," I don't know if you would want to-"

"Oh no, I don't wish to be a bother," replied Cilan, "Besides, I plan on spending it with my brothers. When are you leaving?"

"As a matter of fact… today," answered Iris, slightly nervously, "Probably the 5 o clock boat back to Kanto.

"Well, as I like to say, the sooner the better," replied Cilan, still appearing to be cheerful.

Next thing he knew, Ash and Iris were pigging out again. Cilan drank his coffee slowly, and innocently.

Eventually, breakfast was finished. The Pokémon were taken back from Nurse Joy and the trio made their way towards the port.

It wasn't long when they had made it. It would be about a few more hours before the liner would depart, but it was better to board already

"Well, this is where we part ways now," said Ash, "We'll keep in touch to see what'll be the thing after the holidays, alright?"

"Sure!" replied Cilan, "Well, you two have a safe trip. I'm going to stay one more night here before heading back to Sanyou City."

"Alright then, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Ash, Iris, and their Pokémon made their way towards the liner, and boarded.

"I guess… I'm by myself now."

Cilan slowly made his way back to the Pokémon Center… in deep thought… wondering…

**Part 3**

"Won't your mom get mad if she catches me up here?"

"Just at me, don't you worry. Besides, she's busy setting up the party."

It was already New Year's Eve, the party for Ash's family and friends was being held inside Ash's house. Besides Ash and his family, Professor Oak and a few of his friends also decided to join the fun. It was a tad noisy since the preparations were just about finished, and people wanted to start socializing. The last sun of the year was starting to set, and the night of transition would begin in a few minutes.

Ash and Iris were up in Ash's room. They were told to wait for a while until the celebration could commence. To pass the time, they played a few old board games Ash had in his room. The board game that was out was a complex-looking game called "Monopokély"

"I never really got this game completely. Not to mention I'm not exactly good with money," commented Ash. He rolled a few die and moved his piece around the board.

"Looks like you're in jail," joked Iris.

"I'm too young to rot in here!"

"I'm loving this game! I think I'm winning!"

Ash and Iris continued with their struggle in the board game. Die were rolled everywhere, money was going all over the placed. They were basically having too much fun.

Eventually, Iris ran out of money. Apparently, that meant she had just lost the game.

"Iris… you just lost the game," announced Ash.

"Nah, you cheated," replied Iris. They were still having fun just being together and joke-bickering.

"If I don't even know half the rules, I wouldn't know how to cheat."

Suddenly, Iris pounced on Ash. Ash fell to the floor with Iris set on top of him. She may have been light, but she was pretty strong.

"I… won this time," whispered Iris, with an enamored smiled on her face.

"Just what exactly did you win?" asked Ash.

Iris's face slowly approached Ash, and she started to settle and embrace him.

"… you"

And a kiss, a kiss throughout the lips of the two young lovers, a kiss out of the reach of Time once again, was all that existed in that moment. Hand in hand, breast upon breast, and heart to heart.

**Final Part**

Days passed by. Cilan had actually remained in Castelia City. He had remembered that earlier in the month his brothers were forced to take care of some tasks unknown to him, and they were in different areas of Unova. He decided to not go back, as it wouldn't be fair for Pod, who was the one away at the moment.

The streets of Castelia City were not too crowded. Everyone was either downtown getting ready for the New Year, or at their homes with their families. Cilan was just traveling around Castelia city, regretting not having explored it the last time he was here.

Restaurants… museums… parks… 11:45

Everybody was getting ready to greet the New Year. Cilan, however, remained in his melancholy, a very gray melancholy. Nobody minded the light rain that accompanied the festivities, but it only made Cilan think more.

A quick, small sound of thunder rang. Only Cilan could hear it, for he was by himself, outside, sitting on a bench. Everyone else would never know there was any thunder that night.

Cilan's only illumination was the street light beside his bench.

"I guess… it just wasn't meant to be. I mean, I really had so much respect for him, I really looked up to him… but what I would have rather felt for him would have never been reciprocated… Do I have no choice but to just accept it, and be happy for them?

"… Yeah, that's all that can be said."

Cilan read his watch. 11:50.

"May as well get up and make my way back to the Pokémon Center before the ruckus."

Cilan stood up from his bench. Nearby, closer to the downtown, there was an entrance to a subway station. Cilan was surprised it was still running, even more surprised people traveled at this hour, but he decided to take the opportunity.

"No much I can do about this," said Cilan, still very pensive. Cilan took out a small iCilanification card to pass the gateways. He suddenly impacted shoulders with a man, quickly, but strongly.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!"

Cilan paid no attention, and just continued along.

The crowd at the subway stop wasn't very large. An electronic board up on one of the walls displayed an arrival exactly at 12 o clock, only a few minutes away.

"I may as well forget anything with me and him. It just won't do."

Suddenly, the TV broadcast had a serious increment of volume. The local news network was on, and announcing from downtown, where a large clock was visible and only 30 seconds away from the New Year.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! WHO'S READY TO GO ON WITH OUR COUNTDOWN!" shouted the announcer, also apparently very excited.

_"Agh… too noisy," _thought Cilan.

"20!...19!...18!"

_"What much of a reason is there to be happy this new year? The guy… kid I was foolishly admiring doesn't think of me the same way. Well… I can't blame him."_

"10!...9!..."

_"Right… the countdown feels like its slowing down…"_

_"_6!... 5!..."

_"Agh… it's too loud for me!"_

Cilan's thought started to race very fast.

"…4!"

_"Make it stop…"_

"_…_3!..."

_"The noise…"_

_"_…2!..."

_"…everyone but me being happy…"_

"…1!..."

At the sound of the last number, as fast as Cilan's thoughts had raced, Cilan flinched. Suddenly, he had no control of his body. A squeak… Cilan had slipped on a puddle.

No control… no hope. Cilan was too close to the tracks.

BAM! Head first on the tracks, knees scraped on the ground, Cilan had fallen and paralyzed in that instant.

Drowned out by the noise… the celebration… but no longer… the train's honk intensified. The ground rumbled.

_"Why… is it so loud?... please quiet down"_

But the subway refused to quiet down. The light intensified… the noise was unbearable…

Cilan's final thoughts… were not given enough time, nor mercy, to change.


End file.
